


Insane {Gruvia}

by celestialtaehyung



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Rain, Romance, Sad, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialtaehyung/pseuds/celestialtaehyung
Summary: Juvia Lockser has always had feelings for Gray Fullbuster, and when the two of them start to grow close, she feels happier than ever before. And then a strange turn of events has her running away from him in the pouring rain.





	

**This is something I wrote based on the song Insane by BTOB. You can go and listen to the song while you read, if you want, but it's not necessary or anything.**

 

Juvia watched from a nearby tabled as her beloved, Gray Fullbuster, approached his usual group: Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy. They had all gathered themselves around the request board, searching for a job that seemed somewhat easy, but also somewhat difficult.

For the past few weeks, Gray had been going on jobs with Juvia. She had been so happy when he’d finally agreed to work with her. But suddenly, he became distant. He stopped asking her to go on jobs and he always refused to work alongside her.

It had gotten to the point where he wasn’t even talking to her in the guild anymore.

All Juvia could do was sit and wonder what she had done wrong. She had tried to avoid being pushy with Gray and kept all thoughts of their wedding to herself. She hadn’t touched him whenever she could, but instead kept to high-fiving him when they completed their jobs.

And so the question still haunted her. What had she done to make him avoid her like this?

“Juvia, do you want to come and help me on this job?” A thin sheet of paper was suddenly dropped in front of her face. She turned her eyes upwards, so she could see whom was addressing her.

Gajeel stared down at her with furrowed brows. He leaned against the wooden table, ducking his head so that he could see the blue-haired girl properly. Juvia could see that there was clear concern in his dark eyes.

“No, thank you.” She responded.

It wasn’t like Juvia to seem down. Gajeel instantly knew that there was something wrong. When he turned to follow her gaze, he found his eyes landing upon a certain ice mage. In that moment, he knew exactly what was wrong.

“Move up,” He commanded her, pushing her body with his. Gajeel slid into the seat beside her, watching as a small sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes, usually so full of happiness, stared emptily down at the table. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing,”

“Juvia, you can’t lie to me.” Gajeel tried again. They had been friends for too long; there was no way that she could avoid his prying eyes. He would immediately know if there was something wrong with her. “It’s something to do with Gray. Has something happened between the two of you?”

“I don’t know.” Juvia replied honestly.

“What do you mean?”

“Gray-sama has been ignoring Juvia lately. Juvia doesn’t know what she’s done to upset him, though.” She spoke softly, hoping that the ice mage wouldn’t hear her. Gajeel sighed frustratedly, ruffling his black hair as he sat beside her.

Gajeel had never been one to give love advice; he didn’t understand the concept of love, and wasn’t too sure if he’d ever actually been in love. The only person that had made him feel some sort of emotion was a certain blue-haired wizard.

He glanced over at her, earning a small smile in response. His heart thudded in his chest and he immediately glanced away again, turning his attention back to Juvia.

“Maybe Juvia hasn’t been trying hard enough…” She mumbled softly, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Gajeel put an arm around her, pulling Juvia into an awkward hug.

With that, Juvia jumped up, immediately rushing towards the doors that led out of the guild. She glanced over her shoulder, flashing a grin at Gajeel before she disappeared. He merely watched with wide eyes, unsure of what she could have thought up.

But she had an idea. Juvia had thought of something that couldn’t possibly fail!

 

**-:-:-:-:-**

 

After hours and hours of pricking her finger, muttering under her breath and trying to avoid admitting defeat, Juvia sat back and admired her creation. She held, in her pale hands, a black scarf. There were a few holes here and there, but it was nothing unbearable.

“Gray-sama will love it!” She reassured herself, folding it up as she desperately searched for a bag to put it in. As she danced around her room, searching relentlessly, she stumbled upon a silver bag.

After placing the material carefully in the bag, she placed a thin layer of sugar paper over the top. This would conceal the item until Gray looked into the bag properly. Juvia admired the bag, before taking it and heading back towards the guild.

When she arrived, she was disappointed to find that Gray wasn’t there. Her eyes searched across the guild, spotting various familiar faces. With furrowed brows, she decided that there would only be a few people that would know of Gray’s location.

Juvia approached Natsu and Happy, who were busy stuffing their faces with food. Happy held a fish to his face, munching down on it with his eyes closed. They opened, however, when Juvia stepped beside their table.

“Excuse me, Natsu?” Juvia addressed the pink-haired boy, watching with wide eyes as he lifted his head. He looked back at her with raised brows, watching expectantly for her to speak again. “Do you know where Gray-sama is?”

“Fortunately, no.” He replied, before tucking back into his food. However, when Natsu noticed Juvia’s forlorn expression, he looked back up at her. “You could try asking Erza, or he might be at home.”

Juvia fixed Natsu with a small smile, before thanking him. She decided that she would quickly ask Erza, before she would try looking at Gray’s house. After all, he couldn’t have gotten very far. Juvia would check all of Magnolia if she needed to.

“Erza!” Juvia called out, catching the redhead’s attention. Erza turned to face the water mage with her hands on her hips. If it had been anyone else, she would have yelled at them for interrupting her intense game of darts against Cana.

Erza responded to Juvia’s call, “What is it, Juvia?”

“Would you happen to know where Gray-sama is?” She repeated her question, hoping that she would get a precise answer this time. Juvia watched in suspense as Erza thought over the question, tapping her foot against the floor.

“He said he was going to try out a new restaurant in town, if I remember correctly.” Erza mumbled, still thinking to herself. Juvia felt her heart leap in her chest; she knew where that was! “I suppose you could start by looking there.”

“Thank you!” With that, Juvia dashed away again, the bag swinging about in her hands.

As she ran through the dark night, she felt something small and cold settling upon her bare skin. For a brief moment, she stopped and looked upwards. Snow was tumbling from the sky and settling upon the paved floor beneath her. It looked beautiful. It was the perfect scenery for her to give Gray his present.

With a grin on her face, she resumed her running, though she was now cautious of slipping. Her eyes were bright as she turned the corner, knowing that the restaurant was just up ahead. Her eyes immediately spied Gray, who was sat outside, under the comfort of a black umbrella, with the restaurant’s name written on it.

Her speed increased. She could hear his laughter now. She could see his face stretching into a wide grin as more laughter tumbled from his lips. Was he sitting with somebody?

Juvia’s eyes slowly slid across the table. She froze. It couldn’t be…

Gray was sat with Lucy.

Juvia tried to shake the thoughts from her head, telling herself that they were just friends. Perhaps they had both came to the restaurant that night, and they had decided to sit together when they realised that both were there alone. Perhaps it didn’t mean anything.

But one, simple action led to Juvia’s world crashing down around her. With shaky hands, she watched as Lucy leaned across the table, pressing a chaste kiss to Gray’s lips.

Her heart shattered. Juvia fell to her knees, not caring that the ground was cold, or that there was snow seeping into her dress. She didn’t care that a sharp pain shot through her entire leg.

The bag slipped from her hands, landing sideways in the thin layer of snow that had settled upon the ground. A small part of the makeshift scarf tumbled out of the bag, coating itself in a light dusting of white.

Juvia covered her face with her hands, sobbing piteously as she tried to ignore the pain that she felt. She wanted the ground to swallow her up. She wished that she had stayed at the guild. Maybe if she’d waited for Gray to return, then she wouldn’t have to know that Gray was taken by another.

Did the others know? Did everyone else in the guild know? Maybe everyone knew, but they had avoided telling Juvia because they knew of her true feelings. In which case, had Natsu lied about where Gray was? Did Erza send her to the restaurant on purpose?

As Juvia’s tears fell harder, she realised that something cold and wet was pounding against her back. She lifted her head, though her vision was clouded by tears, and saw that there was now rain falling from the sky. But she couldn’t help it.

Instead of trying to stop the rainfall, she embraced it. The water soaked through her clothes, dampening her skin to the point where it became uncomfortable. But at least it hid the tears that streamed down her face.

Juvia released a muffled choke from her lips, before she forced herself to stand; kneeling there wasn’t going to change anything. She shakily stood, her legs wobbling dangerously beneath her. With her head facing downwards, she began to make the walk back to the guild.

The guild doors loomed over her. Juvia didn’t want to head inside, but she knew that she would have to face the rest of the guild at some point. Perhaps Gajeel would still be there, and she would be able to speak with him.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she pushed the double doors open. The rain slammed down against the floor of the guild as a flash of lighting shot across the sky. Several heads turned to face her.

“Juvia?” Gajeel’s voice was the first to address her.

She ignored him, striding into the guild with her head held high. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, dripping to the floor painfully. Each pair of eyes that she could see were overwhelmingly filled with concern.

“Juvia, what happened?” Erza was the next to speak to her. Juvia could tell by taking one mere look at Erza’s face that the redhead believed it was her fault for sending Juvia to the restaurant.

“Nothing.” Juvia whispered, taking a seat at her usual table.

Her dark eyes stared down at the wood. The image wouldn’t leave her mind; it kept tormenting her. Her mind kept playing out the scene further. Juvia saw them walking home together, she saw them cuddling together on the sofa. She probably would have seen further, if it hadn’t been for Gajeel’s fist slamming against the table in front of her.

“Juvia, tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded, fixing her with narrowed eyes.

“Juvia is fine!” Juvia pushed the table away from herself frustratedly. Her voice echoed around the guild a few times, before it finally faded away into a mere whisper. “She’s fine…”

As the tears slowly consumed her body once more, Gajeel pulled her into a tight hug. She sobbed loudly, no longer caring what the others must have thought about her. Juvia could hear the others whispering under their breath, questioning what might have happened, or why she would be acting this way.

And then the guild doors swung open once more.

A soaked Gray Fullbuster entered the room, seemingly unaware of what was happening. He ran a hand through his damp hair and strode over to the bar, where Mirajane was still watching Juvia with wide eyes.

“Mira, can I get a drink?” He asked her. He was completely oblivious to what was happening, as Juvia hadn’t yet realised that he was here.

“Gray, do you know what’s happened?” Mirajane addressed him with a quiet voice, glancing warily between the ice mage and the water mage. Deep down, she had a strange feeling that something had happened between the two of them, hence the sudden tense atmosphere that had settled within the room.

“What do you mean?”

Mirajane nodded in Juvia’s direction, causing Gray to turn his head. When he saw the blue-haired girl in such a state, his eyes widened. His dark brows furrowed, before he forced himself to stand up. Gray hesitantly walked over to the girl, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

“Juvia, are you okay?”

With a gasp, Juvia pulled her body away from both Gajeel and Gray. She stared at the ice mage with narrowed eyes, though her blurry vision made it harder to convey her anger properly.

“J-Juvia?”

“No!” She cried, her body subtly shaking.

Gajeel immediately caught on, stepping between the pair of them. He held up his hands and glanced over at Gray, as if warning him that things would get ugly if he continued to push her.

With tears streaming down her face, the water mage pushed herself up from the floor. “Juvia wants to go home now!” She span on her heel, ignoring the worried glances from the other guild members as she sprinted out of the guild hall. She ignored the faint sounds of yelling behind her; it almost sounded like Gajeel was fighting with Gray.

The rain battered the ground relentlessly, caring not about the people below, or what it damaged. As each second passed, Juvia found herself sprinting faster and faster, though she hadn’t a clue where she was headed. The blue-haired female just kept running, until her lungs were burning and she was forced to halt.

Lifting her head, she found that she was stood at the edge of Magnolia, staring out at the expanse of forest that stretched out for miles on either side of her. The sky above was completely dark, except for the full moon that shone down upon the earth, its light altered only by the water pouring down from above.

Juvia dropped to her knees, feeling every muscle in her body screaming at her to stop and take a break. She felt her heart tearing apart inside. It was more painful than she had ever imagined. Of course, she had been jealous before when Gray had interacted with other female guild members, but nothing had stung quite as much as when she had seen Lucy kiss him. It was a feeling she couldn’t quite describe, but definitely couldn’t ignore.

Her head rose; there was a faint noise reaching her ears.

“…Juvia!”

Someone was calling her name. The mage placed her shaking hands over her face, willing the person to stay away from her; she didn’t want company. All she wanted was to be alone, where she could cry until her body was completely devoid of all water, be it pure or tainted with pain.

“Juvia!”

The voice was closer this time, and Juvia was able to make out just who was calling out to her. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening as her entire body jolted to life. She couldn’t quite figure out why they would be searching for her, but her body instinctively wished to react to his call. Juvia, without giving it much thought, glanced over her shoulder.

As expected, the ice mage rushed towards her. There was something different about him, though. Juvia narrowed her eyes, examining the boy she hopelessly loved with desperate eyes. It became adamantly clear to her what was different; he was wearing a handmade, black scarf around his neck.

“Juvia, there you are!” He breathed, halting just in front of her. Gray leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. His dark eyes were fixated on Juvia, clouded by worry. “I don’t know what’s going on, or why you’re upset, but I want to say I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“Gajeel explained to me that you were upset, and it had something to do with me. And I want you to know that I never intended to hurt you.” Gray’s voice was shaky as he addressed the water mage. It was true that he hadn’t intended to hurt her. He knew, deep down, that he had been distancing himself from her as of late, but it was for his own reasons.

After all, he was scared of his own emotions. It was blatantly clear to him that Juvia had strong feelings for him, but he had never expected to feel the same way about her. Never had he anticipated feeling nervous or shy around the water mage. Once these feelings became clear to him, Gray decided to distance himself from her, at least until he could figure out what was going on inside his mind.

“Juvia saw you with Lucy, at the restaurant.” Juvia’s voice was hoarse from where she had been crying so pitifully, but she managed to choke out a short sentence. As she said this, she watched Gray’s face turn into a look of shock.

Then he started to laugh.

Juvia glared at him; she didn’t find the situation funny in any way. If she hadn’t been so hopelessly in love with Gray Fullbuster, she would have slapped him there and then. Instead, she furrowed her brows at him, biting her tongue to refrain from saying something harsh.

“This is all a misunderstanding, Juvia. I don’t have feelings for Lucy. She kissed me out of the blue, and I wasn’t too sure what to do. Why else would I have come back to the guild in all the rain?” Gray explained, though he was finding it hard to talk through his laughter. His dark eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked down at Juvia, seeming somewhat relieved. “I didn’t know you were watching. Were you looking for me?”

“Yes…” Juvia mumbled.

Gray halted his laughter, staring down at the water mage with soft eyes. “Did you need me for something?”

“Juvia made Gray-sama a scarf, but it seems Gray-sama has already found it.” Her voice was quiet as an intense blush dusted across her cheeks. Gray placed one hand on the soft scarf, smiling to himself.

“Thank you, Juvia.” He held out a damp hand for the female, helping her up when she placed her slender fingers in his own. Gray then began to unwrap his scarf, tying half of it around Juvia’s neck loosely.

The two were now tightly bound together by the black scarf, Juvia’s body pressed tightly against the boy with whom she was in love. With wide eyes, she glanced up at Gray, unable to speak. Her entire face flushed red, and she wondered what she was to do. She had dreamed of being in such a romantic situation with the ice mage, but now that she was experiencing it first hand, she hadn’t a clue what to do.

Gray, with a content grin on his face, lifted one hand to pat her head. His hand was soft, gentle as it brushed across her hair. Part of him had always wanted to touch Juvia so intimately, but he had always resisted from doing so; now that he finally touched her, he was unsure of why he had held back for so long.

Hesitantly, Gray kissed Juvia. His lips pressed against her soft ones and Juvia felt her entire heart stop. The rain immediately halted, allowing the soft glow of the moon to beam down upon the two of them. The snow from earlier, that had been banished by Juvia’s rain, finally returned, drifting towards the ground. Several snowflakes gathered in Juvia’s hair, making her appear even more beautiful when she pulled away from the ice mage.

Gray addressed her gently, his voice barely a whisper. “Hey, let’s go home. I’ll explain everything when we get there.”

Juvia, with her heart pounding in her chest and the corners of her lips turning up in a goofy grin, nodded at the boy she had loved for so long. Without even a second thought, she took his hand in her own, lacing her fingers through his as they turned to walk through the gentle snow.


End file.
